Tractor
Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. :Warning! Information below may be outdated or incorrect. The text of this site is freely licensed under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). Reusers of the content must retain it under the same licence, ensuring it remains free. Please read the Wikia:Text of the GNU Free Documentation License for full details of this licence. :Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, with no Front-Cover Texts, and with no Back-Cover Texts. :A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU Free Documentation License". :Content on Wikia is covered by disclaimers and the Wikia terms of use (see below). GNU Free Documentation License The GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL) is a copyleft license for free content, designed by the Free Software Foundation (FSF). The GFDL is a "copyleft" license, meaning the content can be copied, modified, and redistributed so long as the new version grants the same freedoms to others and acknowledges the authors of the Wikia page. Wikia content will, therefore, will remain free forever and can be used by anybody subject to certain restrictions, most of which serve to ensure that freedom. Wikipedia, one of the web's most popular reference works, uses the GFDL. Using the same license as that site makes it easy for Wikia users to reuse the content from Wikipedia. You must adhere to the GFDL when using Wikipedia content. Image guidelines GFDL or public domain images are strongly preferred on Wikia. Copyright-violating images are subject to deletion. Copyright information must be added to the image description page of every uploaded image. Images and other uploaded files may be available under an alternative free license, or used under fair use guidelines. Change of license to CC by SA In June 2009 Wikia moved the host site (Wikia) to a Creative Commons Licence that requires Attribution of the authors by re-users of the sites text content. (Images are dependent on there source and . This move followed Wikipedias change to the same license. It is basically the same as the old GFDL one, but designed for more general creative works, were as the GFDL was designed originally for Free Software Documentation. Re-use of content If you use a page (or part) on another website or in print you should cite the source as "Tractor and Construction Plant Wiki - pagename" , "http://www.tractors.wikis.com/wiki/pagename" or use the template to provide a back link to the source page, so the original creators can be seen in the edit history. On other Wikia sites a edit summary quoting the source when it is added is a good idea as it leaves a clear record in the edit history of the site the info is posted to. See also For more information, see the following pages on the Central Wikia: * Wikia:Wikia disclaimers * Wikia:terms of use * Wikia:Designated agent * Wikia:Multi-licensing: License your own edits under the GFDL plus something else Category:Copyright